The present invention relates to a lighter device, and more particularly to a unique gas safety system incorporated into the lighter. Specifically, the present invention relates to a push button safety switch which cooperates with an ignition trigger of the lighter to allow ignition of the lighter by coordinating the activation of the gas safety with the engagement of the trigger.
Current safety switches on lighters are awkward to engage. Some switches are such that when the switch is moved to the"safety off" position to allow the operator to ignite the lighter, by pulling a trigger mechanism, the safety remains in the"safety off" position allowing for subsequent unprotected ignition attempts. This may be a dangerous condition if the lighter falls into the hands of a child. Since such safety switches do not automatically re-engage to the"safety on" position, a child could pull the ignition trigger and ignite the lighter.
Additionally, other prior art devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,865,614; 5,697,775; and 5,496,169.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,775 illustrates and teaches a safety switch which requires the operator to press the safety switch downwardly while pulling the trigger rearwardly. While the device is difficult for children to use, it is an awkward operation for even adults to use. Further one embodiment of the device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,775 houses the safety switch in the trigger section of the lighter housing.
The present invention places the gas safety switch on top of the lighter housing outside and away from the trigger section. The present invention allows for the engagement of the gas safety switch by urging the switch downward to the"safety off" or"gas on" position while the ignition trigger is pulled rearwardly. This requires a level of coordination not normally obtained by children. but still simple enough for adults. Thus, the operator simultaneously pulls the ignition trigger rearwardly with the forefinger of one hand and urges the gas safety switch downward with the thumb of the same hand. The lighter then lights. The gas safety switch may then be released and the flame extinguishes. The gas safety switch automatically returns to the"safety on" position preventing accidental ignition.